Thunderbolt
---Thunderbolt, Patch's London Adventure Thunderbolt is a famous German Shepherd TV wonder dog with a German accent. He was originally voiced by Barry Bostwick in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. Bio ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians Thunderbolt is the Dalmatian pups' favorite TV show hero. In the show, he is shown to be chasing Dirty Dawson, with the horse thief shooting at him. The thief then travels on foot as Thunderbolt searches. In some scenes, it shows Thunderbolt making a leap across a canyon before it seems like Dawson has shot Thunderbolt. However, Thunderbolt is only pretending, and as Dawson laughs about this, Thunderbolt then attacks and the two fall into a river, having the show end in a cliffhanger as the two are about to fall down a waterfall. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In the show, the dynamic and brave Thunderbolt is joined by his offbeat sidekick Lil' Lightning fight to defeat the evil Dirty Dawson. In an episode, Dirty Dawson kidnaps a helpless boy named Tommy. It's up to Thunderbolt and Lil' Lightning to defeat him before any harm befalls Tommy. As Dawson ties Tommy to a moving train, Thunderbolt perches on a cliff. He jumps to the train, confronting Dawson. Whilst Thunderbolt battles Dawson, Lil' Lightning unties Tommy. Dawson causes Thunderbolt to stumble between the train carts, and as he's about to strike Thunderbolt, another train heads by the train carts they are on, allowing Thunderbolt to get around Dawson. Thunderbolt then tangles Dawson in his own whip, tripping him up and causing him to fall into a boxcar with a mad bull. Tommy is then rescued and Thunderbolt saves the day. While watching ''The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour, Patch, longing to feel one-of-a-kind like his hero Thunderbolt, hears about a chance to appear on the show while it is filming in London. However, when Roger, Anita and the 101 Dalmatians plan to move to the Dalmatian Plantation, the family move will interfere with Patch's opportunity -- until he is accidentally left behind in the commotion. Patch heads for the audition to meet his hero. Meanwhile, Thunderbolt's "trusty" sidekick, Lil' Lightning tells Thunderbolt the producers want to replace him with a younger dog. In order to save his job, Thunderbolt decides he will go into the real world and perform an act of true heroism to prove himself. A veritable reference book to Thunderbolt's many adventures, Patch provides the perfect guide for the TV star in his attempts at real-life heroics. At first, Thunderbolt is seen as arrogant and selfish, seeming only to care about his job and his popularity. He is very popular with other dogs, and Patch is his biggest fan, knowing all of his episodes by heart. As the film goes on, Thunderbolt becomes more kind and helpful, and he and Patch start to become friends. Furthermore, he is willing to assist those in need and is not afraid to admit that he's just an actor. Thunderbolt is also cunning and highly skilled with his acting, as seen when he tricks Cruella de Vil, the Baduns, and Lil' Lightning into believing that he is having a heart attack. A post-credits scene shows Thunderbolt with his new sidekick Patch in his TV show, The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour. ''101 Dalmatians: The Series Thunderbolt is one of the most famous dogs in the world, due to the fact that he is the star of the top-rated television program that shares his name. In his program, he portrays a heroic dog who works with his master to stop villains from destroying the world, or performing various other evil objectives; though Thunderbolt’s personality off-screen is much different than his on-screen counterpart. Despite the fact that he’s capable of performing many excellent feats on-screen, in real life, Thunderbolt isn’t capable of doing anything, as his series actually relies on stunt doubles to perform all the dangerous stunts that cause so many around the world to worship him. While this is common knowledge to many people around the world, many of the young dogs who idolize and worship him believe that he is truly as great as he appears on-screen, so when they meet him in person, they’re typically disappointed and they leave with a feeling that their hero is a false one. When Thunderbolt isn’t in the process of filming an episode of his series, he likes to just sit back in his trailer and be pampered and spoiled, as since he is one of the most famous dogs in the world, he receives a lot of perks and advantages just for being himself. However, it may just take an intervention from a loyal fan to cause him to see the error of his ways, so that he may be able to try to live up to the role-model position that so many puppies have appointed him to. The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt The ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians Diamond Edition Blu-ray features a Thunderbolt short based on early drafts of the scene, which follows the events directly from where they are seen in the animated 101 Dalmatians. The short shows that Thunderbolt and Dawson are able to catch branches sticking from the side of the waterfall. Dawson is able to reach a ledge and as Thunderbolt's branch is about to snap, his human, the sheriff, is able to use his lasso to save him. The two pursue Dawson, but the thief uses explosives to cause an avalanche, blocking their path and allowing him to take some sacks of money from a wagon, which may be why Thunderbolt is chasing him. The sheriff thinks Dawson has escaped, but Thunderbolt climbs across the rock pile to continue the chase. Category:Characters Category:Adult Dogs Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Series Characters